Christopher Evans
Christopher Evans, formerly known as Kyle Robert, is a side character appearing in Dragon of the Apocalypse. A former American CIA agent until his apparent "burn notice" after trumped up charges of him being involved with drugs and arm deals. He later met Lord Sinclair one night and as a result worked for him as a servant and was later ordained and became a exorcist under the Church of England and the Sinclair family's guard. Due to his current work he has since gained the nickname, "Reaper of the Sinclair Family". Appearance Christopher takes the appearance of a tall and muscular man in his late 30s with long black hair, that reaches his neck, and emotionless gray eyes. He has very pale skin and as a result resembles a vampire. Unlike the other servants of the Sinclair family who are typically dressed in very formal clothing during work he chooses to wear very informal clothing, even while he works as a exorcist, typically wearing a plain v-cut black sweater and pale blue jeans. He is also always seen wearing a watch. His lower torso and back are revealed to have some heavy scarring due to his "fighting years" from the past. Personality Christopher Evans is shown to be a very quiet individual, rarely choosing to talk however his face and more noticeable his actions typically do the talking for him. Because of his Marine and later CIA background he is shown to be a very hard person to break, physically or mentally, and he is shown to be very disciplined and strong willed. He was also the one to teach the Sinclair children hand-to-hand combat and was taught basic sword fighting by Lady Sinclair in order to become a exorcist. At times, he is shown to be very knowledge and kind, as he wishes Erik farewell as he leaves for Japan and advises him to never forget who he is. According to Erik, while growing up Christopher was the one who typically got him and Allison to confess when they did something bad, not because he would say or do anything to them but simply by staring at them, stating his gaze could pierce 1,000 hearts. According to Lord Sinclair, Christopher has a habit for playing various games of cards, having several decks from several variations of card games, such as regular playing cards, Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, Magic the Gathering, etc. and he later states that card games help him "mellow down". History Christopher Evans was born as Kyle Robert, born from a very abusive father and a mother who chose to ignore the abuse he would inflict on Christopher, he left home at 18 and decided to join the military, later becoming a Marine at the age of 20 (he admittedly states that some of these accomplishments were due to his sacred gear). He was later given special recommendation and as a result three years later became a CIA special forces agent. While investigating in foreign countries he later uncovered a scandal that various military generals were tied to the selling and distribution of arms and drugs to various terrorist organizations to line their own pocket however before this information could be published, he was issued a burn notice and deemed a unreliable asset and as a result he went into hiding. Realizing that a attack could be made on his life he fled from America, a disgraced and bitter ex-Cia operative he spent a few years moving from various countries earning money via underground fighting, unable to assimilate into a normal civilian lifestyle. While stumbling out of a bar in London one day he came across Aereys Sinclair and attempted to use his sacred gear to fight him however it was easy for the Lord Sinclair to subdue the younger man using magic. Christopher then decided he wanted to learn more about his special power and was led into the supernatural world this way. At the age of 29 he then became a servant of the Sinclair family and while he was a bit rough around the edges, Aereys stated that he enjoyed his spirit, he then helped raise and acted as a guard for the young children of the Sinclair couple,and even learning about the supernatural world and later learning sword skills from Lady Sinclair and becoming a exorcist. He has since then made a considerable name for himself before the start of the series. He was also contacted by the fallen angel side during his teen years who wanted to study his sacred gear however he refused the offer. Powers and Abilities Immense Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills: Having been a former Marine and CIA operative, Christopher was taught several different variations of martial arts including, Systema and Krav Maga. And despite not being as strong as a supernatural creature through his immense training and talent he is capable of subduing and fighting on par to high-class or ultimate-class devils in hand-to-hand combat. Aura: Having been taught basic spells from Lord Sinclair, he can use magic to strengthen the power of his hand-to-hand combat skills increasing the lethality of his blows. This aura typically takes the appearance of a bright red aura. Gun Skills: Having been trained in the military, Christopher is very proficient in the use of firearms. He is able to determine the best firearm for any situation and can use them to his advantage in order to take down his target. Due to his work as a exorcist he typically uses light bullets in his gun. Immense Speed: Due to his training, Christopher is shown to be very fast, able to block and defend himself against multiple opponents at once through the use of reacting at the right time. Immense Strength: Christopher is shown to have a good amount of conventional strength and can use his strength to defend himself in a fight. Tracking and Hiding Skills: Due to his years as a CIA agent, he is shown to be very advert at hiding and tracking individuals. Having used his tracking skills in his past work and having hid from those seeking to kill him for years. Flight: Having been taught the basics of magic from Lord Sinclair, he can use his aura to lift himself into the air and thus fly. Equipment Hollow Persona also known as Through the Looking Glass is the sacred gear possessed by Christopher Evans. It was the power that he knew he possessed since he was a high school student however didn't know what it was until he learned it from Lord Sinclair. Hollow Persona is a support-type state change sacred gear that allows him to manipulate the light around himself or other objects allowing him to render them invisible. The setback to this however is that if he or the object is viewed from multiple different directions at the same time, it can allow his enemies to see small traces of him in general different directions, thus limiting the effectiveness when facing multiple opponents. This sacred gear also relies heavily on his stamina, eating it up the more he makes a object invisible. According to him it consumes more energy on living things rather than on inanimate objects however it seems to depend on how much motion there is, for example a speeding bullet would consume more stamina than a individual walking. * Hollow Rapture also known as False Promise of Darkness is the subspecies balance breaker created by Christopher Evans after he completely mastered his sacred gear. This subspecies allows him to become intangible, like a shadow, protecting him from all forms of attacks whether physical or magical. According to him, when he uses this subspecies, his body phases to a completely different space and as a result, his sight is severely limited. Light Gun: Due to his current work as a exorcist, Christopher typically employs various different guns with light bullets as his main weapon against stray devils and vampires. He will typically choose the type of firearm depending on the situation and the type of enemy he is facing. Light sword: Christopher Evans employs a light sword given to him by the church, unlike the normal models, his was based off the short sword he was trained with by Lady Sinclair, allowing him to maintain his mobility in combat. Trivia * He is the second character I have created for Dragons of the Apocalypse to have gone through a complete and total name change: The first being Emily Leraje (former known as Juno Sallos). And despite actually playing a larger role in the prologue, Emily makes a appearance before him in a small cut scene. * My inspiration for his character was Reaper for Overwatch and as such, this was referenced in his nickname. * His history was based off of the tv series Burn Notice and Archer, however his first name of his new alias was based off of the American Sniper. * Due to being a official exorcist of the Church from time to time he is typically sent on missions around the world, however he is never sent to America, due to the fear of him being compromised or discovered. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse